


Ship of Fools

by EsseR3xinaLives



Category: One Piece
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/F, Fluff, Mostly Dribble, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsseR3xinaLives/pseuds/EsseR3xinaLives
Summary: It wasn't always easy being the only rational person on a ship full of idiots, but a certain blue-haired princess makes her feel like the biggest fool of all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Thanks so much for checking out Ship of Fools! I've been on and off watching/reading One Piece pretty much my entire life, but rereading the moment when Nami tells Robin she's boarded a fool's ship I knew I had to create a fic with that theme. Not much more to it, I probably will add more little prompts to this later, but for now it gets to be a one-shot. Anyways, thanks again and please kudos, comment and most importantly enjoy!

It would all be smooth sailing from here.

Sure, things were rocky for a moment.  Between prehistoric jungles, fearsome giants, frozen kingdoms, gluttonous tyrants and murderous doctors, she wasn’t sure if they’d ever make it to Alabasta, but now that she was cured of her fever, and now that they finally got a doctor on board, she knew that there was nothing that would come between them and their destination.

“Nami- Oh, Nami, what are you doing out of bed?”

The navigator rolled her eyes as she folded the clothes she had left on her vanity to put back away.  “I’m going out to make sure the ship stays on course.  I can't trust any of the other imbeciles on the ship to navigate our course on this ocean.”

“I can take care of it!”  The princess hastily announced as she set the plate of food she carried on the nightstand next to the navigator’s bed.  “You just get your rest and hand me the eternal pose and I’ll take care of everything!”

“I don’t need my rest anymore Vivi.”  The woman stated, clenching her fists slightly as she got her shoes on.  “Dr. Kureha said I only needed two days of rest which means, as of yesterday, I’m totally in the clear.”

“But- But what if the fever comes back!”  The princess cried.  “What if the bacteria’s not completely gone?  If you’re exerting yourself then what’s left could still circulate in your system and come back!”

“Chopper already checked for any traces of the bacteria in my blood,” the navigator reasoned as she remained focused on her task of getting ready.  “And, even if it comes back Chopper says he can make as much antidote as I need.”

“But-!”

“There’s no ‘buts’ to be had Vivi,” the woman announced as she flipped her hair before checking herself in the mirror.  “I’m completely fine and, if by some incredible twist of fate I do get sick again, Chopper will make sure that it doesn’t last long.  Which means that I need to get back to _my_ job of making sure we don’t die of starvation because Zoro had us sailing in circles.”

“NO!”

The woman cried as she blocked the door, clenching her eyes as she steeled her resolve.  “I’m not allowing you to overwork yourself and get ill again!  I’m taking over all navigational responsibilities so that you can have your breakfast and rest!”

A pause settled between the two of them as brown eyes simply stared at the desperate woman before a sigh eventually left the navigator.

“Vivi, what’s this really about?”

“Wh-what do you mean?”  The woman stuttered as her gaze tried to lock with the navigator’s while her face tried to turn away.  “I’m just trying to look out for you.”

“So, you plan on trapping me in my own room while the others run amok and never get us back to your homeland?”  The navigator asked rhetorically as she slowly stepped towards the overly protective woman.  “Do you not even realize how ridiculous you’re being right now?”

“I can guide us back to my homeland!”  The princess argued back.  “You don’t have to worry about that!”

“I can get you back to your homeland too, you know!”  The navigator argued back placing her hands on her hips as she stood before the princess.  “I promised you just as much so why are you standing in my way?!”

“Because I don’t want you to get hurt Nami!”

“Who cares about that?!”  The navigator shouted, standing in front of the princess.  “I’m just some money-laundering pirate!  Who cares if I get hur-!”

Soft lips crashed against her own as the princess kissed her desperately to silence the question that was so close to burning on her ears forever.  Blue eyes widened before the princess pushed the pirate back, Nami raising a hand to her lips as Vivi seemed to shrink in her spot, hand desperately finding the door handle.

“I’m sorry.”

The words came soft and cracked as Nami’s roommate and friend rushed out the door, letting it slam behind her.  The navigator let her hand rise to her forehead as she leaned it forward due to the sudden heaviness as she let a single thought fill her mind.

This wasn’t going to end well.

And to think she thought there was nothing but smooth sailing to Alabasta.

* * *

 

Pale arms hugged tighter as the princess fought back the tears that were desperate to escape as a single thought banged repeatedly against her consciousness.

She shouldn’t have done that.

And she couldn’t help but wonder why she _had_ done that.  They had already been traveling on the seas for about a week and she had never felt inclined to do anything like that, but now, all of a sudden, she decided she just had to kiss Nami?

She shook her head as the thoughts continued to barrage her.  It wasn’t like that, she just couldn’t help herself.

After all, Nami nearly died for her.

Technically speaking, this was actually the second time that Nami had nearly died for her, if one were to include the moment where Nami was nearly made a living candle along with her and Zoro on Little Garden, but this was different.

This time, as Nami was dying, she told the princess to leave her behind because she needed to save her country.  Tried to convince her that she would be fine, that she shouldn’t be worried about her because stopping the war was more important.

That even though she only had five days to live, getting Vivi home was all that mattered.

And for a moment, Vivi was about to head home, about to let Nami simply die.  There are always casualties in war, right?

…

Only she couldn’t make that sacrifice.

Even if Nami was willing to give her life, to give all of herself up to alleviate the pain in Vivi’s heart, the princess didn’t have the resolve to let the navigator die.  It was too much seeing someone with no obligation to her or her homeland giving all of themself up to a cause that they will never benefit from.

The princess couldn’t help but want to give all of herself back.

“Hey…”

The princess jumped slightly as the navigator hopped into the crow’s nest to sit next to the despondent woman.  “Sorry, did I scare you?”

“No!”  The woman cried as she quickly wiped the remaining tears before staring at the plain boards ahead and taking a quieting breath.  “No, you’re fine.”

“Okay…” the navigator stated softly as she nestled against the mast, looking anywhere but the princess as they let a silence descend upon them.  They sat there awkwardly as the pirate continued to fidget while the princess simply stared straight ahead, waiting patiently for what she knew was inevitably coming. The pirate released a sigh.

“This isn’t going to work, Vivi.”  The navigator stated bluntly as she shook her head.  “I mean, you’re a prince-“

“I am very well aware that I am a princess, Nami.”  The woman responded with bitterness coloring her tone.  “I am also aware that you are a pirate, and that I am on a pirate ship.  I am aware that no one here owes me anything and could easily sell me to the villain who is inciting war in my country.  I am aware that we are only about three days away from my country where I will have to do everything in my power to stop this war, but I am also aware that I couldn’t do any of this without you.  I’m aware that I owe all of you my life, but none of you will ask for it because I’m aware you’re all willing… you’re all willing to…”

The sobs broke free as the princess hid her face between her knees as the tears flowed endlessly.  “I almost let you die Nami…”

“Vivi…”

The soft whisper was lost on the wind as the navigator rubbed the princess’ back.  “It’s okay Vivi.  It’s okay.”

“But it’s not!”  The princess cried as she turned on the pirate.  “It’s not okay that you’re all getting hurt because of me!  It’s not okay that all of your  _lives_ are in danger because of me!”  None of this is okay!”

“What isn’t okay is what Crocodile’s doing.”  The navigator responded firmly, hand resting along Vivi’s jawline to force her eyes to hers.  “And we’re going to stop him, so that you won’t have to shed any more tears for your country.”

A soft thumb ran across the pale cheek to wipe away the tears that stained it.  “And I didn’t mean to be a source of your tears either.”

The princess shook her head as she moved to wipe the remaining tears away.  “No, it, that wasn’t because of anything you did I just…”

Tears threatened to escape once more as the princess got up to look out at the crew from the crow’s nest, Zoro was sleeping, Sanji was wandering aimlessly around the ship, probably looking for the two of them, and Usopp was telling Luffy and Chopper of the incredible tale of how he eliminated King Wapol’s forces so that the twenty doctors could save Datlon’s life after Chess had shot him.  A soft smile crept across the woman’s lips as she leaned over to better watch.  “I just wish I could be more like the rest of you.  Living carefree in the moment and making sure that every moment is lived to the fullest.  No matter how desperate things may seem, you refuse to let the world take your smile.”

The pirate rolled her eyes as she spoke bluntly.  “Maybe them, sure.  Though it’s easy for them since they’re all such idiots.  They don’t worry about danger or consequences.”

A light hum escaped the escort as the smile grew on her face.  “That may be so, but I can’t help but envy that.  That for a moment, I wouldn’t have to worry about wars and pirates and politics.  That I can enjoy right now to the fullest, without concern of the consequences that I know may follow.”  The princess let loose a light giggle as she shook her head.  “I’m sorry.  That probably sounded foolish.”

“Well, if you’re looking for fools,” the navigator responded with a smile of her own.  “Then you definitely found yourself on the right ship.

A light giggle was shared amongst the two of them as the princess continued to look out from the crow’s nest while the navigator stared at her hand, making ridiculous doodles with her finger as she stared at the empty space next to her.  Her thoughts began to wander as she thought back to the scene that had occurred below decks and she wasn't sure if it was the kiss, or the conversation, but something made the space next to her feel even emptier than usual.

It was all very foolish.

But still, she couldn't help but ask.

“Do you really mean that?”

The princess snapped her head back to the voice.  “What was that?”

“I…” The hand paused as the navigator let her hand lay flat against the planks.  “I wanted to know if you truly meant what you said.”

The princess let her gaze fall before turning it back towards the horizon.  No sight of anything but blue sea and blue skies lay out before her as she took note of the other crewmates enjoying their lives without noting what’s ahead.

“Yes.”

“Then let’s do it.”  Slender fingers wrapped around the princess’ hand as the navigator pulled the princess away from the look out to guide her back near her.  The princess knelt in front of the pirate as she sat close to her friend with confusion riddling her face.

“Let’s do what?”

The navigator leaned in closer, slowly placing her free hand on the princess’ jawline as she placed a soft kiss against the princess’ lips.

“Let’s be fools.”

“But… but what about Alabasta?”  The princess hazily reasoned as she could feel the breath of the navigator’s words against her lips.  “I mean, we’ll be there in three days, and-”

A soft finger pressed against the princess’ lips as brown gazed seriously into blue.  “I thought you said that you wanted to forget about everything going on.”

Nami’s finger left the lips as the princess tried to formulate a response.  “I… I know, but…”

A pause settled over them as the navigator let out a sigh.  “Look, we don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to, but I’m willing to allow what’s left of our time to be dedicated to just us.  No Alabasta, no Crocodile, no war and no concerns of how long this will actually last.  I’m willing to simply create a moment that is only about you and me…” the navigator let her brown eyes bore into the princess’ own.  “As long as that’s what you want.”

The princess’ lips quivered as her fingers intertwined with the navigator’s own.  “I don’t want this to feel like I’m using you.”

“Why would you be using me?”  The pirate asked as a sincere grin spread across her face.  “There’s nothing but you and me right now, remember?”

Soft tears spilled from Vivi’s eyes as she kissed the navigator desperately, letting the comfort of the navigator ease her pain before she separated the contact with a soft giggle.  “I swear Nami, you truly have a heart of gold.”

“Well, don’t let me know that,” the pirate answered with a sly grin.  “Otherwise, I’ll try to chisel it out to pawn it off for a couple hundred berries.”

They both giggled before their lips crashed again, allowing the moment to only consist of the two of them as all troubles seemed to wash away with the sea.  They both knew that this moment wouldn’t last.  They both knew that this was foolish.

But, for as long as it could just be the two of them, neither one minded being a fool.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't expecting this to be its own chapter, but as I was writing it I decided it would be nice to expand on. That and with this series basically just being a collection of fluffy drabbles it worked better as a chapter I felt like. Anyways, please feel free to read, kudos, comment, but most of all enjoy!

“This feels  _so_ good.”

The exclamation was followed by a long sigh as the navigator relished the warm water that washed over her.  Truly appreciating how relaxing a bath could be after spending weeks with nothing but the cold shower the Going Merry offered them.

“I wish there was a ship with a huge bath like this.”

“I’m sure there is.”  The blue-haired princess answered as she continued to wash the navigator’s back.   “The world is a big place, you know.  There were giants and dinosaurs and cherry blossoms that bloom in a land of snow.  I’m sure there are lots of other unimagined wonders just waiting to be discovered.”

The princess paused much to Nami’s dismay, though it was inevitable with the way she was staring at the princess, secretly relishing the dreamy tone Vivi’s voice took while she recanted their previous adventures.  The princess didn’t seem as comfortable being caught rambling however as she struggled to distract from the conversation.  “Oh, I mean…”

The navigator simply beamed at her before deciding not to tease Vivi by forcing her to struggle.  “Let’s change places.”

“O-okay, thank you.”

The navigator simply hummed in affirmation as she got up to wrap the towel around her before hearing the princess scream.

“Hey!!! What are you guys doing?!?!”

The navigator turned to see what was causing the princess such distress, finding seven heads peeking over the wall as the princess used her arms to hold her towel in place.

“Those guys…”  She released a sigh before turning to face the gazes head on.

“Happiness Punch!!”

Nami’s towel fell as all the heads were knocked back with brutal nosebleeds while the princess shouted.

“NAMI!!!”

“That’ll be 100,000 berries each!”

“That’s not funny Nami!  What was that?!”

The navigator brought her towel back up to offer the princess a cheeky grin.  “Sounds like someone’s jealous.”

“No!  That’s not- I mean, don’t change the subject Nami!  That was completely unnecessary!  I could’ve just called the guard!”

“Right, call the guard to arrest the king of Alabasta and their captain for peeping in the royal bathhouse?  That would’ve just brought on more of a crowd.”

“Well, I mean…”  The princess paused, trying desperately to find an argument that would support her point, but the navigator’s smirk let her know that she was confident none could be found.

“Don’t worry too much about it.  Besides, it’s better that they only saw me.”  The navigator stated in in a low tone as she slowly sauntered towards the princess.  “I like being the only person who gets to see you like this.  It’s a treasure.”

She wrapped an arm around the princess’ waist as the other moved to her jawline while she let her lips brush Viv’s ear as she whispered huskily.  “And you know I _never_ share my treasure.”

The princess’ breath hitched slightly, causing the navigator to smile as Vivi responded as steadily as she could.  “Well, aren’t you possessive.”

“Of course, princess.  I’m a pirate after all.  Or did you forget that part?”

Vivi’s breathing began to slow as she averted her gaze.  “I guess I just didn’t want to think about that.”

The navigator released her embrace as she turned her worried gaze to the princess.  “Vivi, are you okay?”

“Yeah.  Yeah, I’m fine.”  The princess assured with a shaky laugh.  “I’ll, I mean, I’m going back to the bath.”

The navigator let the princess’ slender fingers slip through her own as she watched the blue haired woman walk towards the bath, stepping gingerly in as she stared blankly ahead.  Nami turned towards her fingers before looking back at the princess who had now placed her face in her hands.  She sighed, walking slowly towards the bath before sitting next to her companion.

“You’re torn, aren’t you?”

“What?”  The princess gave the pirate a confused look that Nami simply returned with an incredulous one.  She was expecting the princess to catch on and elaborate, but it seemed like too much to ask.  Instead the navigator sighed.  “We’re thinking about leaving tonight.”

“What?!  You are?!”

“Well, there’s no reason for us to stay here now that Luffy’s up and about.  The Navy’s starting to gather near the port.  We’ll be in danger if we hang around much longer.”

Silence settled between them as they both stared blankly at the water that rippled in front of them.  Like the ocean that Nami would inevitably return to, rippling around them as if it was trying to split them apart already.  The princess found her reflection in the water before averting her gaze further as her voice turned soft.  “I see…”

Brown eyes turned towards her, the despondent princess trying to find her place in the ocean of uncertainty.  The navigator found the princess’ hand in the water as she intertwined their fingers.  “You’re more than free to join us Vivi.”

A humorless chuckle escaped the princess as her gaze turned towards the direction their intertwined hands would be in the water.  “A princess running off to be a pirate with her pirate lover?  What would my people say?”

“They’d probably say it was foolish.”  The navigator suggested, a soft smile gracing her lips as the princess turned her gaze to meet Nami’s.  A smile stretching across her own face as she pulled their hands closer to her.

“I wouldn’t mind being foolish.”

The navigator laughed as she leaned towards Vivi.  “And I would miss being foolish.  Maybe I’ll just have to steal you.”

Blue eyes rolled as the princess offered Nami a smirk.  “I know you wouldn’t do that.”

“Guess the cat’s out of the bag,” the pirate responded with a chuckle.  “I guess I’m just hoping you’ll be foolish enough to say yes.”

The princess chuckled lightly, a blush crossing her cheeks as she turned her gaze away.  “Can we-" she gripped the hand tighter as she bit her lip lightly.  "Can we be foolish again?  Even if it might be for just one last time.”

The navigator turned towards the princess, eyes gazing deeply into the blue color of Vivi’s as she slowly leaned in, capturing the lips of the princess as the woman moved closer.  Her hand cupped Vivi’s jaw as the princess wrapped her free arm around the pirate’s waist, entangling into each other as much as possible to relish in their presence for what may be the last time.

"I'm always your fool."


End file.
